sagasdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers
Kassiva Nunc blandit rhoncus tristique. Morbi vulputate scelerisque urna, iaculis volutpat mauris interdum et. Praesent pulvinar, sem ac malesuada bibendum, urna nulla dignissim lorem, id ultricies lacus lorem eget diam. Nulla mi lectus, scelerisque tempus hendrerit a, congue nec sapien. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec et sem vel sapien tempus malesuada vitae non nisi. Mauris vitae rhoncus ligula. Praesent sollicitudin fringilla aliquet. Etiam eros enim, accumsan in bibendum nec, congue eget metus... Andrey My name is Andrey, but I suppose you already knew that. For most of my life, my goal was to hunt down the man who had slaughtered my family in cold blood. After he died, though, I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't handle the life that came with living in a large, capital city, so I left. I wandered the globe for some time, looking for a new purpose and setting some quite beautiful fires. Well, until Asmodeus came back, the prat. Don't get me wrong, the idiot is useful. He makes sure my soul doesn't fracture into a million pieces. He also just disappeared for four years to "recover" from a big spell he performed. ...I should explain Asmodeus better. Asmodeus is a god turned demon that has been possessing my body for quite some time now, though for some reason he can't completely take it over. Something about a deal with a dead one, so obviously I can't convince whoever it is to break the pact. He became a demon after he lost his throne that made him a god, and gave him some of his power. Its been lost for millenia, but now, apparently, he knows where it is. And guess who has to go find it? Fucking asshole demon. Ragnar Raggnar the raging rages ever onward. Gifted with an axe and a thirst for blood; Ragnar enbodies a thorn to the empire. Once a slave for them now freed, his motivations, his dreams are filled with the blood of an emperor and a freed land. Now travelling with what once was the group that freed him, filled with loss for fallen. Ragnar continues in hope that the rebelion and the group's part in it will give him the revenge he so craves for... May your mountains be smooth and creaks be plentiful. I am Ragnar, goliath of the northeastern mountains, barbarian with my brotheren, adventurer with my companions, former slave of the empire, now freeman. Friendly to all whom stand with me, but beware of my great axe. My past is a tell of triumph and suffering. From the time I was dwarf size I was climing mountains with the clain. Taught how to wield an axe young, I raged first to compete with friends, later to help the clain against those who would take our home. Junos Donec congue, massa vel facilisis tempus, erat lorem pharetra purus, nec imperdiet nisi magna ac nisi. Fusce nec metus sit amet enim luctus ultrices vestibulum non risus. Integer in elit ut ligula blandit viverra vitae sit amet urna. Sed ac neque sed mi rhoncus malesuada non non nunc. Ut sollicitudin laoreet malesuada. Nam est felis, venenatis vel fringilla vel, cursus et massa. Maecenas ut enim at tellus hendrerit sollicitudin. Vivamus pharetra erat ipsum. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus... Bumbleburr Bumble-BURRRRR Ethoshar Donec congue, massa vel facilisis tempus, erat lorem pharetra purus, nec imperdiet nisi magna ac nisi. Fusce nec metus sit amet enim luctus ultrices vestibulum non risus. Integer in elit ut ligula blandit viverra vitae sit amet urna. Sed ac neque sed mi rhoncus malesuada non non nunc. Ut sollicitudin laoreet malesuada. Nam est felis, venenatis vel fringilla vel, cursus et massa. Maecenas ut enim at tellus hendrerit sollicitudin. Vivamus pharetra erat ipsum... Full Bio